Trick or Treat
by Sadistic-Snake
Summary: Quand le Joker décide de fêter Halloween c'est "explosif" au centre commercial de Gotham et bien entendu ; ça ne plait pas à tout le monde ! Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? "Trick, or Treat ?"


Orange, violet, rouge ; noir, blanc … des couleurs connues, appréciées en leur temps.

Derrière ses verres fumés de jaune les yeux d'ombres sont las ; ça devrait être une bonne nuit, logiquement. Il rit, c'est une habitude, il devrait s'amuser. Étrangement non ; pourquoi tien donc ? Parce que le clou du spectacle n'est pas là ... C'est lassant d'attendre, il ne sait pas comment passer le temps.

Costume trois pièces violet flambant neuf et haut de forme assorti, veston orange, noeud vert lâche à son cou, souliers vernis, guêtres à boutons, gants blancs et canne à pommeau doré ; le clown est gentleman ce soir.

Affalé dans un trône immense, une jambe balancée par dessus l'accoudoir il passe et repasse la pierre aiguiser sur sa lame, bat la mesure de « This is halloween » du film de Burton que lâchent les grosses enceintes au dessus de sa tête. Devant lui, trois marches plus bas une trentaine de gamins déguisés, ficelés avec des rubans et assis les uns à côté des autres. Et vas-y que ça pleure, que ça chouine, que ça appelle papa et maman … que ça supplie … Batman Batman …

« Oh la feeeeeerme ! » Cri-t-il, rejetant la tête en arrière. « Elle est pas là la chauve souris ! »

« On fait quoi boss ? Y'a des voitures de flics à la pelle dehors. » Lui dit un clown, mitraillette sous le bras.

« Hm … baaah … on attend ! On ne change pas le plan ; allez vérifier les portes histoire qu'on ne nous fasse pas de … mauvaises surprises ! »

« Et si on voit du monde ? »

« Tu le demandes sérieusement ? » Siffle le Joker, une oeillade jetée par dessus ses lunettes. « Vous tirez ! »

« Ok … allez bougez vous ! »

Il se lève, jette ses lunettes sur l'assise, claque un talon sur l'estrade et s'appuie sur sa cane. C'est triste tout ça … pas de chauve souris ! C'est pourtant Halloween ! Les monstres sortent, c'est bien connu non ? Quoi que, l'idée veut que nous ne soyons pas nous même ce fameux jour ; le Batman a peut-être rangé sa cape pour le coup. Ce serait fichtrement dommage ! Mais bon, ils ont vidés les caisses, on rempli leur butin et ces gosses pleurnichards ne sont qu'un plus, une … surprise ! Mauvaise ; pour les gens oui mais pas pour Joker.

« Hey ! Le prochain qui couine je le rend à sa mère ! »

L'assemblée se fait muette ; choquée. Jusqu'à voir le sourire sanguin s'étirer de plus belle.

« En pièces détachées, cela va de soit ! »

Silence ; enfin ! Joker pouffe, esquisse quelques pas déglingués sur la musique, la chantonne pour lui. Et il n'est pas ridicule le prince du crime. Effrayant, gracieux aussi déjanté soit-il. Il oublie son petit moment d'ennui, se plie d'une révérence et tend les doigts à une adolescente volontaire qui avait guidé les enfants dans leur tournée du centre commercial. Pas vilaine, une rebelle fringuée façon Reine de cœur diabolique. Son maquillage a coulé, a laissé deux longues lignes noirs sur ses joues quand elle a pleuré mais bon, c'est un détail.

La fille hésite, se lève sans broncher et il tranche ses liens avant de lui retendre la main.

« Je … je ne sais pas danser sur ça. » Semble-t-elle s'excuser.

« Et alors ? Moi non plus ! Hi hi hiii hi ! »

Rapidement il saisit ses doigts, plaque une main sur sa hanche et l'entraîne. Tournant, valsant, c'est rapide et dénué de réflexion. La fille peine à suivre mais y met du sien, comme ahurie et lorsqu'il la laisse, qu'il lui demande de retourner à sa place elle se laisse même attacher de nouveau par l'un des sous fifres, vidée d'énergie alors que le Joker rit, tourne sur lui même et s'en va quérir une autre donzelle, plus petite ..

La petite est blonde, de grands yeux azurs brillent sur sa bouille d'ange et elle mordille timidement sa lèvre. Si jeune, six huit ans … pas plus sans doute. Tellement mignonne dans sa robe d'organdi bouffant, toute de blanc vêtue. Joker pose un genou à terre, redresse sa petite couronne de plastique argentée et la débarrasse du gros ruban qui lui tient les bras. Elle pose sa petite main dans la sienne, pas rassurée et avance.

« Hey faut pas pleurer Honey ! Souris ! Comme ça gniiiii ! » Ce qui fait sursauter l'enfant. Joker boude, se gratte la nuque et claque la langue. « Hey toi là haut ! Une lumière et une musique plus jolie pour la demoiselle ! »

Un clown se précipite sur la station de mixage, fouille les CD et en glisse un dans l'appareil. Un coup à mourir juste pour un mauvais choix de morceau mais il n'a pas réellement pensé. La lumière se fait d'un blanc bleuté, douce comme à la pleine lune pour la bande qui se lance, la musique d'Edward aux mains d'argents ...

« Ice dance ! Parfait ça ... »

Dehors, pressés derrière un périmètre de sécurité les parents pleurent à chaudes larmes et s'étranglent à voir le criminel le plus recherché de Gotham près de leurs enfants. Pourtant, quand il entraîne sa petite cavalière, qu'il ralenti et cale son rythme au sien sur cette valse à petite envergure on se détend, malgré sois …

Le jupon ondule doucement, simplement sous les pas de la fillette guidée par le Monstre. Il la fait tourner, danser, c'est bizarre mais elle sourit, elle semble heureuse quand il la soulève et lui laisse ne fut-ce qu'une seconde, l'impression d'avoir volé.

« Et ben c'est beaucoup mieux ce sourire ! Au moins je n'ai pas à t'en faire un ! »

Il rit, la raccompagne à sa place sans la faire rattacher et lui adresse un clin d'oeil avant de revenir sous la lueur glacée des projecteurs, le nez levé, battant du bout des doigts la mesure des notes finales en longs arabesques aériens.

« Batsyyyyy tu me fais trop … atten-dre ! »

« Je suis là. »

Joker fait volte face, tombe à un mètre à peine de sa Némesis raide … comme la justice.

Le visage blanc s'illumine d'un sourire immense, Joker se découvre de son haut de forme et se plie d'une courbette, poli, tellement … hypocrite.

« Laisse les. » Ordonne le justicier.

« On dit Bon-soir ! » Grommelle le balafré, se redressant. « Bats' voyons on doit montrer l'exemple aux enfants sinon ils deviennent … des sales gosses ! »

« Tu me voulais, je suis venu, laisse les donc maintenant. »

« La bonne question serait … pourquoi je le ferai ? » Sifflote-t-il, pliant une jambe derrière l'autre, appuyé sur sa cane.

« Ils ne t'apporteront rien, c'est juste par cruauté. »

« Mais si ils servent ! » Assure l'homme avec élan. « C'est le … bouquet final ! »

Un claquement de ses doigts gantés, des rideaux tombés et derrière le trône s'allume trois pyramides de tonneaux d'essence, tous entourés de guirlandes lumineuses et tagués de dessins grossiers pour la fête du moment. Un orange fluo, du vert acide, du rouge agressif ; et les faisceaux de lumières maintenant dorés balaient désormais les lieux dans une ambiance de boite de nuit.

« Hé hééé, chers amis ! » Entonne Joker dans un micro décoré d'une tête de mort, objet sans fil qu'il a ramassé au pied des marches. « Bienvenue, au plus explosif de nos Halloween ! »

À l'extérieur on cri, on panique et les enfant geignent de plus belle, terrorisés tandis que la voix du Joker se fait hilare, monstrueuse dans les enceintes que ses clowns ont modifié pour qu'elles libèrent les sons dans tout le centre et au dehors afin que tout le monde en profite.

Batman serre les dents, c'est ignoble. Joker déteste le monde, les gens et le prouve de plus belle en s'en prenant à l'espoir des plus jeunes, en brisant leurs rêves ; il leur laissera le plus horrible des souvenirs si tant est qu'ils survivent. Ses poings se crispent, le chevalier noir supporte trop mal qu'on fauche les innocents de si cruelle manière.

« Assez ! » Hurle-t-il.

« Oh ? Et bien Bats' aurait-on … des petits soucis ? » Se moque le criminel, faisant tourner sa cane en rond.

« Tout ça ne te sert à rien ! »

« À moi non c'est indéniable ! Mais à eux dehors si ! Vois Batsy ; je leur offre un moyen de se débarrasser de leur marmaille ! » Explique Joker, ricanant lorsqu'il désigne ses prisonniers d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. « Ces gamins braillant sans arrêt, qui n'obéissent pas, qui répondent, qui causent et causeront telle-ment de … problèmes dans l'avenir quand, adolescents, ils voudront ci et ça … Bats' vois la beauté du geste ! Je donne à leurs parents une opportunité de se soulager sans aucun remords ! Je les tue tous ! Que je suis cruel mais quand ils s'étreindront au coin du feu pour se consoler … ils se diront … enfin la paix ! »

Si faibles esprits, si purs, qui se demandent trop vite si dehors, on les aime réellement. Si leurs bêtises n'ont pas tant fatigués qu'ils en sont devenus gênants. Peut-être que papa et maman vivraient mieux … sans eux. Sans avoir à les conduire tôt le matin à l'école, à les récupérer au foot et à la danse après une longue journée de travail … Leurs farces, leurs caprices pour visiter le parc d'attractions, leurs larmes pour un oui et un non, les bagarres dans la cours de récré, les dessins sur les murs ou les demandes d'attentions ; sont-ils si pesants, au fond ? Leurs yeux brillants comme des billes de verre se tournent, fixent leur famille au loin … Et si le clown disait vrai ?

« Vois donc mon cher … ennemi ; qui ici a raison ! »

« Tu mens ! Tu ne fais que ça ; ne l'écoutez donc pas ! » Rétorque-t-il, attirant vite l'attention des gamins pétrifiés. « On vous attend tous dehors, vos parents ne vous laisseront pas. »

« Tellement humain Baats' mais tu te fourvoies, ils sont une charge ! Ils gênent et ils le savent très bien ! Pourquoi eux ? C'est comme dans Pinocchio, tu vois ? » Il glousse, tellement amusé, grisé des questions et de l'horreur qu'il engendre. « Les … vilains enfants ne retournent jamais à la maison ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ... »

« Je les ai choisi ! Les plus turbulents ! Les capricieux, les fortes têtes, les plus stupides racailles, les petits diables ! Je n'ai que faire des sages agneaux qui se suicideront très bien seuls le moment venu. Non … Non j'ai choisi ceux … qu'on ne regrettera pas ! »

La voix grésille, sème le trouble et empoisonne l'esprit. Son rire percute l'âme, détruit le cœur et lui … lui se gausse et se moque de la galerie de visages décomposés qu'il a sous les yeux.

Les gosses ont blanchit, ils n'ont pas été sages et la bête les a attrapé ; on les avait prévenu … c'est leur faute si on ne veut plus d'eux !

Les parents se rongent de les avoir sermonné aujourd'hui parce qu'ils ne donnaient pas la main, qu'ils protestaient et qu'ils les fatiguaient … C'est leur faute plus encore !

« Alors Batman … le héros de Gotham ne doit-il pas punir les méchants ? Si c'est le cas … Dans la logique des choses … tu devrais me RE-MER-CIER Hi hiiii Hiiiii! »

« Ces enfants ne sont pas pourris ; contrairement à toi ! »

Le ton est tellement monté et le justicier s'est tant approché que sa voix gutturale a fait trembler les enceintes et fait taire tout le monde aussi bien dehors que dedans. Joker lève un sourcil, passe la main sur le côté de sa gorge à la manière d'un journaliste pour signifier à l'autre au poste de « DJ » qu'il peut couper le son.

« Si fâché … Reprends toi trésor, c'est encore trop tôt pour crier ! »

« Toi ! »

« Hop hop hop ! » L'arrête Joker, levant sa main où clignote un détonateur. « Ne sois pas si pressé ; même s'ils le méritent … »

« Ils ne méritent rien de ce que tu prépares ! Ce sont des enfants ! »

« Des vilains enfants ! » Il pouffe, danse d'un pied sur l'autre. « Allons … pourquoi tant de sérieux ? »

« Discuter avec toi est inutile voir grotesque ! Laisse les partir. »

« Hmmmm pas envie ! Mais ! » Il lève un doigt, claque rapidement la langue dans sa bouche. « Je vais leur faire un petit … cadeau ! »

« … Du genre ? »

« Enfin Batsy ! C'est Halloween ! »

Une main levée, on coupe les liens de ruban, on libère le petit groupe et des ballons claquent au dessus des têtes. Une pluie de couleur tombe, roule sur la moquette, provoquant un cri de surprise de la part des gosses émerveillés qui tendent les bras en l'air.

Le chevalier noir se penche, récupère un des objets tombés … emballage irisé …

« Des … bonbons ? »

Joker prend la pose, salue l'assemblée avant de reposer son chapeau sur ses cheveux et Batman comprend le sens du sourire qu'il découvre lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur le criminel. C'est cruel, d'un sadisme sans nom … Il pivote, la moitié des gosses a déjà déballé une friandise et la dévore avec ravissement.

Au dessus sur l'estrade Joker a la tête fièrement levée, toisant son ennemi intime de toute sa hauteur et il lui jette joyeusement quelque chose. Batman le réceptionne et le considère, froidement avant de porter un regard soudain noir de colère sur l'homme au costume violet.

« Trick or treat ; Darling ! »

Des doigts de Batman s'échappe l'étiquette d'un paquet de mort aux rats ; l'ingrédient principal de ces supposées douceurs ; combien de temps avant l'hécatombe ? Comment les prévenir sans créer un vent de panique ? Joker s'en moque de toute évidence, il compte seulement les faire exploser à la fin, morts ou vivants et surtout morts si on juge bien …

« Tu es monstrueux ! »

« Normal, c'est de circonstances ! » S'esclaffe le balafré.

Pas le temps de rire longtemps ; Batman se jette sur lui et envoie lourdement son poing sur son visage. Le détonateur lui échappe, glisse sur le sol et Joker tombe à la renverse, la gorge serrée par les mains rageuses de l'homme qui bientôt le surplombe.

« Aoutch ! Ça fait mal ! »

« Tu ne sais pas … ce que c'est d'avoir mal ! »

Nouveau coup, il en pleut bon nombre et Joker accuse le choc, s'amuse tellement qu'il rit toujours plus fort malgré le sang qui lui envahi la bouche. Voilà du divertissement comme il l'aime ! Sans demie mesure et l'autre peut bien cogner de toute sa force le final sera le même. Il passe ses nerfs au pire, pour se consoler de ne pouvoir rien y faire.

« Laisse les partir ! » Beugle le chevalier noir en le redressant par le col.

« Pfu ! Très vilaine supposition … je n'en ai … pas la moindre enviiiiie ! »

D'un mouvement de jambe, il fait passer Batman par dessus lui et se relève, à peine chancelant et ramasse sa canne, projetant le pommeau ciselé contre la joue du justicier qui -s'il entend bien- craque sous l'effet du contact. Sa pommette ouverte suinte bientôt derrière le masque.

D'un habile geste le clown tueur dévisse le bas de l'objet et révèle une lame rutilante, plus aiguisée qu'un rasoir. L'acier fend l'air, entaille la cape noire et la jambe du Batman au passage. Joker sourit, se lèche les babines à la manière d'un prédateur et le gel qui tenait parfaitement ses cheveux en place disparaît au fur et à mesure, lui rendant l'allure sauvage et bestiale que chacun connaît.

« Fatigué Darling ? » Persifle-t-il, faisant siffler l'épée.

Le justicier esquive tout juste, contre l'arme d'un mouvement de bras et repousse son assaillant d'un coup de coude en plein estomac. Celui-ci ricane, plié en deux mais ne tarde pas à revenir à la charge, bondissant tout bonnement jusqu'à s'étaler de tout son long sur la moquette en entraînant la chauve souris avec lui.

« Hi hiii c'est que tu as … de la réserve ! Mine de rien ! Un tour de magie ; chéri ? »

« Pauvre taré ! » Rugit l'homme en noir, lui envoyant un coup sous le menton avant de se remettre debout.

« Hou houuu tu … es très fâché dis donc ! Allons … tu devrais … sourire un peu ! »

« Tu me dégoûtes ! » Crache-t-il, avançant à pas menaçants.

« Que tu es grossier ! Je devrais peut-être … T'aider à sourire vraiment ! »

Joker s'élance, esquisse un tour sur lui même pour éviter le bras propulsé du justicier qui glisse dans son dos et la lame vient entamer la cuirasse au niveau de l'épaule. Batman grogne, juste le temps de stopper l'arme menaçant de s'abattre en plein milieu de son visage. La lutte est acharnée, les clowns rassemblent les gamins à renfort de cris et de la menace de leur mitraillettes ; le tout au rythme d'une chanson glauque jouée au clavecin.

« Tu ne peux pas … toujours gagner trésor ! »

« Tu ne tueras pas ces gamins ! » Répond le chevalier noir en saisissant l'épée à pleine main.

Il la lui arrache, le bouscule d'un coup de genou et le voit cloué -littéralement- au sol, juste devant le trône lorsque le pied du Joker passe à travers le bois de l'estrade. Mais le criminel a bien plus d'un tour dans son sac et avec l'agilité d'un serpent, il vient cercler le poignet de son adversaire d'un bracelet de menottes, agitant à la suite sa propre main, elle même prisonnière.

« Capturée ma chauve souris ! » Rit-il, toutes dents dévoilées. « Le temps tourne ; tic tac tic tac tu … n'entends pas le décompte de leur petite horloge interne ? »

« Tu es vraiment ... »

« Ooh c'est quoi ? »

La petite voix les coupe dans leur joute verbale. La gamine blonde, détonateur en main. De concert, les yeux des deux hommes s'écarquillent en grand et ils n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le pouce de la fillette presse le bouton rouge décoré d'une tête souriante, déclenchant une sonnerie et activant un compte à rebours sur les bidons.

« Oups ... »

« Bon dieu ! » S'exclame le chevalier noir.

« Ben bravo ! Et tu voulais sauver ça ? »

« Ta gueule ! Fais les sortir ! »

« Nan ! Rêve donc ... » Contre Joker, boudeur.

« On va exploser aussi au cas où l'idée t'aurait échappé ! » Lui rappelle Batman, jetant un oeil au chrono qui file à toute vitesse. « Moins de quatre minutes ... »

« Raaah que c'est pénible ! »

« Joker ! »

Le balafré hèle ses clowns, leur indique la porte principale et ordonne d'ouvrir en tirant à vue. D'abord surpris, les hommes s'exécutent. Loin d'eux l'envie de finir en charpie pour une si petite connerie. Le verre saute, éclate sous la déferlante de balles et les enfants se pressent, se sauvent à toutes jambes vers leurs parents en larmes qui les réceptionnent, les étreignent avec soulagement pendant que les hommes de mains s'enfuient.

« Gordon ! » Hurle le Justicier alors que le policier accourt dans le hall du centre commercial.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiète aussitôt le commissaire

« Et voilà la cavalerie ... » Soupire le Joker, la bouche pincée.

« Vous ! Vous allez croupir longtemps à Arkham croyez le bien ! »

« Gna gna gna ... » L'imite son interlocuteur, moqueur à souhait.

« Gordon, les gosses sont empoisonnés ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Happy Halloweeeeen ! »

« Silence ! » Cri Batman, envoyant une claque sur la tête du Joker. « Au raticide ils faut les diriger vers les urgences ! Et sécurisez le périmètre ; éloignez tout le monde. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est en route ... La bombe. »

« Oh bon sang ... Elle va faire sauter tout le rez de chaussé ! »

« Allez y ! »

« Et vous ? »

« Je me débrouille … faites vite ! »

« Je … d'accord, soyez prudent ! »

L'homme s'éloigne, Joker regarde la boiserie qui lui dévore le pied d'un oeil accusateur. Franchement, c'est à la limite du comique ; mauvais ceci dit.

« Même plus trois minutes ... » Murmure Batman. « Enlève nous ça ! »

« Heu trésor … je n'ai pas les clefs ; ce n'est pas marrant sinon. » Répond le Joker en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es vraiment ... »

Le chevalier noir enrage, mais il laisse de côté son état de nerfs de l'heure et s'abaisse en entraînant l'autre à sa suite. Le bois craqué lui a taillé la peau, sa cheville est à vif, le tissu autrefois blanc de sa guêtre -maintenant déchirée- est imbibée de sang.

« Tu ne veux pas te sortir de là non ? »

« Si je pouvais je le ferai ô grand maître ! » Lâche son ennemi, tirant tout de même sur sa jambe. « Au pire … tu peux choisir ! Coupe moi le pied ou coupe toi une main ! » Il rit, se prend une nouvelle claque.

« Pas le moment de rire crétin ; recule ! »

« Hey ! »

Batman prend un peu d'élan avec sa main libre et s'aidant de ses gants renforcés, il parvient après quelques coups, à ouvrir un passage assez large pour délivrer le Joker. Les chocs n'ont pas aidé sa jambe, ils ont même empiré les blessures mais le voilà libre.

« Tchhh mais c'est qu'il est violent ! »

Le criminel se remet sur ses pieds, dans l'idée de courir bientôt mais il flanche, retenu au dernier moment par son adversaire. Voilà qui est un peu problématique pour fuir. Joker grimace, il n'aime pas tellement l'idée de ne pas s'assumer mais c'est naturellement que Batman le soutient et lui offre l'appui dont-il manque. Un bras autour de sa taille, ils avancent aussi vite que possible jusqu'à un bip inattendu qui fait tourner la tête au balafré.

« Et merde ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Six secondes restantes … je pense que cette chose est un tout petit peu … défaillante ! »

« Si on sort de là … Je vais vraiment te tuer ! »

Première déflagration, fulgurante qui les jette en avant. Leurs oreilles bourdonnent, les sons ressemblent à d'horribles gargouillis. Batman secoue la tête, se relève et son « partenaire » doit en faire autant ; il faut qu'ils avancent encore ! Beaucoup plus sinon …

« Par là ! » Lui indique Joker en tendant la main droit devant.

« Pourquoi par ... »

« Écoute moi pour une fois ! »

Bijouterie, ils entrent et Joker prend sur lui de pousser sur ses deux pieds pour décharger le justicier, oubliant la douleur qui commence réellement à se faire sentir pour ouvrir la lourde porte de la chambre forte et la refermer derrière eux.

Le boucan est affreux, le sol et les murs tremblent ; les deux hommes plongés dans le noirs finissent à terre, sans repère sinon leurs mains toujours liées par les menottes. Autour d'eux des choses inconnues s'écroulent, se brisent et Batman tire le criminel dans l'angle d'un mur pour les tenir éloignés du tout.

Des minutes seulement ; mais interminables pour eux jusqu'à la fin. Le silence retombe lentement, le calme s'installe et Joker pousse un soupir, un brin soulagé tout de même de se sentir bien vivant malgré les bleus et les courbatures. Pas mieux loti Batman souffle longuement ; il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu. Leurs oreilles sifflent mais ils entendent ; au moins.

« Plus d'électricité dirait-on ... » Laisse filer le prince du crime, tentant d'actionner un interrupteur.

« Pas bien étonnant. »

« Tu as du feu ? »

« De la lumière, c'est du pareil au même ... »

Un gadget de plus que le chevalier noir tire de sa ceinture, diffusant une lueur suffisante pour qu'ils retrouvent un minimum de repères. Joker parvient jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant avec quelques difficultés car une étagère gît devant. Enfin sortis …

Dans la boutique, et plus loin encore le décor est pareil à une réplique du tableau Guernica. Noir, gris et blanc, envahi de cendres flottantes. Flambent encore des reliques de la bombe dans le hall, de la ferraille cuite et rougie, des dizaines de meubles et de choses fumantes, explosées. Joker siffle … elle a bien fonctionné sa bombe en fait ! Juste pas au bon moment … et pas avec les bonnes personnes en guise de cible.

« Quel gâchis ! » Se lamente presque Joker, tendant le bras par dessus la caisse pour récupérer un trombone.

« Ben voyons ... »

« Quoi ? C'était des heures de travail ! Je me demande ce qui a cloché d'ailleurs. »

« Ton cerveau. »

« Mal poli ! Donne ta main va ... »

Batman s'exécute, Joker fait glisser la tige de fer dans la serrure des bracelets et un petit clic se fait entendre, indiquant leur ouverture. Séparés, c'est étrange comme sensation, à moins que ce soit celle d'avant qui l'était … Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont saufs et c'est bien ça l'important.

Le balafré passe une main sur sa joue, ses cicatrices tirent car sa peau a chauffée et il tourne longuement la langue dans sa bouche. Son corps semble peser une tonne ; ses vêtements sont mouchetés de poussières ; dire qu'il était si bien arrangé.

« Viens. » Intime Batman, le précédant et l'autre suit sans protester.

C'est désolé et mort autour, pas âme qui vive car dehors on attend certainement une équipe de démineurs pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a plus de danger. Le justicier avance prudemment, enjambant les décombres et il tend un bras lascif en voyant que son ennemi peine à en faire autant.

« C'est bon, pas besoin d'aide ! » Lui assure Joker, forçant ses jambes à obéir. « Je suis … un grand garçon Bats' ... »

« Pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à pourrir la mienne te voilà bien distant. »

« Un petit câlin pour fêter ça ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Alors ? Faut savoir hein ! » Rit-il, un peu vexé cependant. « Tu ne veux pas que je t'approche et vu que je ne suis pas tellement … d'humeur vu que ma surprise est un merveilleux fiasco je n'insiste pas. C'est tout. »

« Ma foi, ça me fait des vacances au moins. »

« Saleté de rat volant ! »

Rapidement retourné, Batman lui adresse un regard furieux. Depuis quand lui manque-t-il à ce point de respect ? Lui toujours premier à faire des louanges -outrageantes certes mais quand même- de sa personne. À croire qu'il est réellement de mauvaise humeur … son maquillage sourit pour lui … juste ça car ses yeux sont ombrés d'une colère assassine.

« Un coup d'épée dans l'eau ... » Il se parle, jette un bout de plastique au loin ; que tout ça est vexant.

« Tu en feras d'autres, je n'en doute pas. »

« Maudite gamine, si seulement je l'avais égorgée ! »

« Joker ! »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Elle a tout bousillé ... » Bougonne-t-il, bras écartés avec évidence. « Et à cause d'elle tu vas me traîner à Arkham en plus ! »

« Tu le mérites. C'était juste … horrible ce que tu as fait. »

« Et il recommence ! Horrible horrible … pas de mon point de vue alors merde ; ok la chauve souris ? »

Il avance, aussi rapidement qu'il peut et se renferme, se renfrogne comme un enfant mécontent de ne pas avoir obtenu le jouet qu'il convoitait. Il a quelque chose de touchant, à peine mais dans l'esprit de cet homme sa surprise devait lui plaire, elle devait compter et la voir anéantie le blesse. Il faut comprendre ; chacun a ses raisons. Batman le rejoint, il s'obstine à lui tourner le dos … Foutu clown !

Une baffe tombe, résonne sur le crâne du Joker qui le frotte aussitôt, outré.

« Non mais dis donc ! »

« Tu l'as pas volée celle là. »

« Oh quelle … vilaine bête ! On devrait peut-être … finir ce qu'on a commencé non ? »

« Je ne me bas pas contre les zombies … Très cher. »

« Je rêve ou tu te … fous de moi là ? » Il s'étonne, sourit et reprend contenance à l'entendre aussi moqueur.

« Choc traumatique ; dira-t-on. »

« Mais quel menteur ! Vraiment ... »

L'homme ricane, ouvertement et cela sonne bien mieux au fond. Relâché, il passe une main dans ses cheveux verts pour les recoiffer un tant soit peu et lui offre son plus radieux sourire. C'est bien ; c'est lui … c'est leurs habitudes et l'illusion d'une stabilité dans leur relation folle.

« On a une sale tête non ? »

« Hm … le teint gris dira-t-on. »

« Tu m'accordes un truc ? Puisque tu as ruiné ma fête d'Halloween ... »

« Dis toujours, je jugerai. »

« Tu m'escortes jusqu'à Arkham toi même ? »

« Je peux faire ça … si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit. »

« Motus ! Je serai … très sage ! »

« Seigneur ce que ça sonne faux ... »

« Ai confiaaaance ! Crois en moiiiii ! » Il chante, les mains jointes et papillonne des yeux.

« Fais moi plaisir … tais toi ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferai pas ; voyons ! »

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

« Hmmm j'ai envie d'un truc à manger ! »

« Hé reviens ici ! »

Sans plus l'écouter Joker s'éloigne et part à la recherche d'une cafétéria voir d'une boulangerie qui n'aurait pas totalement explosé. Ses talons claquent et ses pas se font entendre sans mal dans le rez de chaussée du centre devenu une ruine plus qu'autre chose. Batman suit par principe, derrière et constate non sans une pointe d'amertume que ce décor va trop bien au criminel. Il détonne dans l'ambiance de mort qui l'entoure, c'est troublant à voir comme si peu de choses le touchent. Le chaos est devenu un leitmotiv, les restes fumants des terrain de jeu … le clown crée ses théâtres, chaque fois nouveaux, toujours plus dévastés … L'est-il autant qu'eux au fond de son cœur ?

« Aah enfin ! » S'écrit-il en pénétrant dans une pâtisserie.

Plus de vitrine, elle a explosé mais quelques gâteaux subsistent dans un comptoir réfrigéré. Joker se sert, mange quelques mignardises tout en allant et choisit une boisson dans le frigo derrière. C'est naturel, il veut et prend … qu'il y ait des gens pour le stopper ou pas.

Le chevalier noir patiente à l'extérieur, observe son armure qu'il faudra réparer. L'autre avait sorti sa meilleure lame pour l'abîmer ainsi, les couches renforcées ont cédés sans grande résistance. Il saigne, s'essuie la joue. Il est fatigué, et se demande encore pourquoi il traîne plus longtemps avec le poison de Gotham ...

« Ding dong ! » Chantonne le balafré, venant coller une canette de soda sous le nez de Batman.

« Quoi ? »

« Bois donc un truc, à avaler la poussière tu vas avoir mal à la gorge demain ! Autant … rincer ça hm ? »

« Tu as fini ? » Il accepte la boisson, l'ouvre sans chercher à contredire et en avale une gorgée. Trop sucrée.

« Oui ; tu peux faire ton devoir de … héros je te suis. » Sourit-il, plongeant la main dans un sachet de bonbons.

« Bien. »

« Finalement … Il est pas si mal cet Halloween ! » Glousse le criminel, lui envoyant un léger coup de coude.

« Parle pour toi Joker ; je m'en serai passé. »

« Oh allez reconnais le, tu aurais distribué des friandises à des gamins déguisés toute la soirée ? On s'est bien amusés ! »

Amusés … Non pas tant. Batman songe en marchant a la fête qu'il a organisé pour les orphelins et qu'Alfred gère avec le staff de son entreprise. Il aurait aimé voir ça, entendre les rires innocents des enfants, voir leurs yeux pétiller de joie, d'insouciance ; au lieu de ça il n'a droit qu'a lui … son rire dément, ses manies cruelles pleines de démesure. Non sincèrement, il aurait préféré ne pas le voir.

« … Tu es si sombre. Je déduis que je suis le seul à rire. »

« Et ça t'étonne ? » Gronde le justicier, écrasant la canette avant de la jeter dans une poubelle.

« Pas tellement, juste … je me demande si quelque chose te fait réellement … plaisir. » Il le regarde du coin de l'oeil, croque sèchement sa confiserie. « Puisque ma compagnie aussi agréable soit-elle, te laisse froid. »

« Tu n'as rien d'agréable ... »

« Tu l'es pour moi, c'est déjà pas mal. J'aime que tu … t'occupes de moi ! »

« Tu aimes prendre des coups alors. » Soupire le justicier.

« Oh venant de toi je prend tout avec joie ! Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point … je t'adore ? »

« Tu me l'as déjà dis je crois. Ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné ! » Il rit, c'est presque plus fort que lui.

Nouveau soupir de la chauve souris qui le voit s'arrêter et se pencher devant la vitrine dérangée du magasin de jouet. Imagine-t-il une nouvelle horreur déjà ? Un moyen de semer la tristesse pour son bonheur ? Il en est bien capable ! Harassé, Batman le tire par le dos de sa veste et l'enjoint à marcher, récoltant les ricanements du criminel et ses moqueries. Il en a tellement assez !

« Silence ! » Beugle-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Un bonbon trésor ? Le sucre ça détend il parait ! »

« Ferme la ! »

« Mais arrêeeete de faire la gueule ! » Piaille Joker, sautillant pour avancer. « J'essaie seulement de te dérider un peu ! »

La coupe est pleine. Batman enrage, lui envoie un coup de poing et Joker, vacillant, cesse aussitôt de rire.

C'était tellement gratuit … Comme ça, sur un coup de nerfs … Le chevalier noir se dégoûte sur l'instant. Il n'avait pas besoin de le frapper, ils avaient eu leur dose sur le sujet. L'autre se frotte la joue du bout des doigts, sourit, lui renvoie un regard presque tendre.

« Si seulement ça pouvait te faire sourire … de me mettre en pièces. »

« Je vais te laisser aux flics ; je n'en peux plus de toi. »

« Hé ! Tu avais dis que ... » Proteste aussitôt le criminel, ennuyé.

« Et tu devais la boucler ! »

« Batsy allez me laisse pas avec eux ! Ils sont trop … virulents avec moi ! »

« Et bien tant pis. »

Il le précède, à pas rapides et d'une raideur sans précédent. Pourquoi tant de haine ce soir ? Est-ce parce qu'il a tenté de tuer des gamins ? Tout de même pas ? Si ? Joker shoot dans un morceau de plâtre, tord sa bouche en une moue interrogative. Il n'aime pas ça ; que Batman l'ignore si froidement, qu'il le jette … comme un déchet … Le justicier est le seul à lui offrir un peu de considération, si il tourne le dos … Joker n'a plus personne. La police le hait, Arkham plus encore, la ville n'en parlons pas … Il ne faut pas que Batman le quitte ! Pas comme ça !

« Bats' ! »

Pas de réponse, l'autre s'éloigne et Joker sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Diable il pensait bien ne pas en arriver à ça ce soir. C'était la fête … à la base. Il n'a plus qu'une carte à jouer. Sa pièce maîtresse ; celle que Batman déteste par définition.

« Laisse moi là et une autre bombe fera un joli feu d'artifice ailleurs ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as bien entendu ma gentille chauve souris ! J'ai … toujours un … plan de secours. »

« Où ça ? » Rugit-il, le rejoignant à grandes enjambées.

« Comme si j'allais dévoiler mon jeu, ce n'est pas fair-play allons ! » Il agite le doigt de manière négative, croise ensuite les mains derrière son dos.

« Ordure ! Dis moi tout de suite où ! »

« Ici ou là … qu'importe ça sautera ! Sois gentil ou bien … BOUM ! »

« Joker ! »

« Jouons un peu encore, mon trésor ! » Il recule, un pas après l'autre. « Attrape moi si tu peux ! »

Comment peut-il courir si facilement avec l'état de sa jambe ? Batman s'interroge mais à peine, juste une seconde avant de le poursuivre. Le criminel a prit les escaliers et il le suit, aussi vite qu'il peut jusqu'à l'étage supérieur encore suspendu par dieu seul sait quel miracle.

S'il lui met la main dessus, le chevalier noir se promet de l'assommer ! D'essayer au mieux ...

« Plus vite Batsyyy ! Tu perds du terrain ! » Lance la voix rieuse, se répercutant autour d'eux.

Disparu … En haut Batman ne trouve personne. L'étage a bien encaissé le choc si on laisse de côté les escalators arrachés et une partie du niveau ouvert comme une gueule de monstre géant. Les vitres sont fissurées de longues étoiles mais tiennent encore et le sol où il marche est assez solide. Les décorations sont encore là, se balançant lentement. Toiles d'araignées et sorcières, chaudrons à piles lumineux, citrouilles découpées aux visages hilares.

Sous le mouvement de sa cape la cendre vole en nuage à chacun de ses pas, il évolue en silence, le cherche mais il ne l'entend pas. Et s'il avait simplement filé ? S'il s'était échappé ? Non ; comment ? Il n'a plus d'hommes et n'a certainement pas put redescendre pour sortir avec toute la police qui attend.

« Joker ! » Hèle-t-il, peu sûr d'obtenir une réponse.

« Ouiiii ? »

« Cesse ça ! Arrête là les frais ! »

« Pas que-stion ! »

A gauche, tout près.

Batman presse le pas, entre dans un autre magasin, la boutique de magie. C'est grand, deux pièces carrées en enfilade. La première laissant un espace vide où trône une étoile rouge dessinée à la craie sur le carrelage. Ambiance orange, bougies et encens, il flotte un parfum de bois de santal, les colliers et les babioles luisent paresseusement et les fausses toiles semblent tissées d'or devant les draperies noires. Joker se tient assis sur le comptoir de caisse, une jambe repliée sur l'autre, un grimoire à la main. Il a allumé une cigarette qui ne lui appartient pas, lève sur son ennemi un regard charbonneux.

« Déjà ? Mince je pensais que tu tournerais encore un peu … »

« Toi ! »

« Calme calme ! Tu as oublié ? Ça peut encore exploser ailleurs ! »

« Arrête … Pour ce soir au moins. » Soupire lourdement l'homme en noir.

« C'est ta faute ; tu n'es pas … sympa. »

Batman masse ses tempes par dessus son masque, la migraine pointe, il est exténué.

« Tu entends ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton … cœur qui bat ? »

« Heureusement ; je serai mort sinon. »

« C'est le chant de la guerre Bats, de l'excitation ressentie, du plaisir ! L'adrénaline en vagues ... »

« Tu délires. »

« Comme toujours ! » Il glousse, referme le livre et le laisse sur le meuble sans en descendre.

« Où est ta bombe ? »

La bouche rouge se fend d'un sourire énigmatique, ses prunelles interrogent et …

« Quelle bombe ? »

« ... Tu … »

« Tadaaah ! » S'écrit le criminel, bras grand ouverts. « J'ai … menti Darling ! »

« Oh c'est pas vrai ... »

« En plein dans le panneau ; j'ai bien imaginé que tu verrais le piège mais … non de toute évidence. C'est Halloween trésor ! It's a magic trick ! »

Batman s'écroule, assis sur la banquette derrière lui ; laissant l'homme et sa joie loin devant lui. Il aurait dû y penser … c'était tellement évident. Juste une excuse pour le faire revenir comme on tire un poisson ferré au bout de sa ligne. Lui laisser l'illusion d'avoir autre chose à faire un moment, le ramener à sois la minute d'après. Joker n'a fait que ça. Il a foncé tête baissée.

« … Diantre ! Je t'ai assis … je dois m'inquiéter là ? »

« Tais toi … s'il te plaît tais toi ! »

« Bats' ? »

Silence. C'est inattendu. Joker cligne des yeux et descend de son perchoir après avoir écrasé sa cigarette, venant à sa rencontre avec un soupçon d'hésitation. Il pourrait bien lui sauter à la gorge pour ça. Mais rien, pas un mouvement de la part du justicier affaissé sur lui même. Le balafré tend les doigts, les pose doucement sur la tête masquée.

« Hey ! C'était pour rire ! » Tente-t-il, troublé par son manque de réaction. Lui toujours si prompt à le corriger et à le secouer. « Chéri … ne le prend pas si mal ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Batman a fermé les yeux, garde fixement le visage baissé.

« Je t'ai contrarié à ce point ? » Questionne-t-il, se penchant légèrement. « Ce n'était pas le but ! »

« Tu ne veux que ça ; et tu sais quoi ? Tu me lasses tant cette fois que … pars ! Cours et sauve toi, je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne suis pas ton jouet … »

« Que ... hein ? » Joker s'en étoufferait quasiment. Qu'on le pince, il doit faire un sale cauchemar !

« Va-t-en. Va donc arracher les ailes des mouches si ça te plaît mais fais le ailleurs, je suis écœuré, tu me déplais ce soir plus que tout autre. Rachel et Dent, des policiers, des gens, des enfants maintenant … tu n'as de respect pour rien. »

« Certes ! Pas pour eux Bats' mais ... » Pas le temps de finir, le justicier vient de l'éloigner avec lassitude.

« Va … pour cette fois reste loin de moi. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Réplique le Joker, enserrant les épaules de sa Némésis de ses doigts gantés. « Non, je ne veux pas … pas maintenant. »

« Ils ne tarderont plus, ils t'arrêteront alors. Qu'importe. » Il hausse les épaules, regarde ailleurs, cette citrouille taillée là bas qui semble se moquer de lui.

« Ne dis pas ça ; tu ne le penses pas. »

« Qui es tu pour savoir ce que je pense hein ? » Lui crache Batman, froid en écartant ses mains.

« Le seul au monde qui te vois réellement. »

« Silence ; ne te crois pas proche de moi. »

« Je le suis, je le resterai même si tu ne veux pas. Et tu as beau me haïr Bats', tu me reviens sans cesse, parce que nous sommes liés d'une façon comme une autre. » Il a baissé le ton, murmure et se veut sérieux. « Sur qui oses tu libérer ta rancœur sinon moi ? Je veux bien être la cible de ta colère, de n'importe quoi d'autre, je serai toujours là … pour toi. »

« Je ne veux pas de toi. » Nie l'homme en noir.

« Ta tête non … » Poursuit le Joker, posant gracieusement la main sur la nuque du justicier. « Ton cœur non plus … mais ton âme si. »

Il l'attire, rencontre une brève résistance mais sa détermination surpasse celle de son ennemi pour cette fois. Bientôt la tête de Batman repose contre lui et il l'enlace, le console et aussi maladroit qu'est le geste il a une saveur particulière. Joker ne sait pas faire, il n'a jamais prit la peine d'alléger celle des autres et jette son orgueil aux orties pour lui. Il n'a pas les mots qui rassurent profondément, pas la tendresse de ces mères capables d'effacer les pleurs et pas la gentillesse comme qualité. Il brise, détruit, flirte trop parfaitement avec le mal … Alors il ne comprend pas, ne sait pas d'où lui vient cette envie de le serrer, de témoigner autrement qu'à grand cri l'affection maladive, l'obsession qu'il ressent à l'égard du héros de Gotham.

Se toucher sans se blesser, sans bataille, un sentiment bizarre pour eux. C'est sans appel, juste un besoin, une nécessité peut-être. Joker resserre ses bras, à peine car il ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Lui sans cœur, c'est vrai, lui en laisse cependant la relique dans cette attention banale.

« Pardon … » Chuchote-t-il, caressant son dos. « Pardon. »

« … Tu es donc capable de t'excuser. »

« Seulement à toi. N'en demande pas trop hm ? »

« Si tu le fais sans mentir alors … c'est déjà ça. »

« Ne va pas le dire ! J'ai ma fierté. » Sourit-il, déliant un peu les bras pour le laisser reculer et captant son regard devenu ambré à la lueur des bougies. « Tu … me boudes encore ? »

« Je suppose ... »

« Hmm … » Joker soupire, faisant voler une mèche de ses cheveux colorés.

« Un peu moins cela dit. »

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ... »

Dans un élan de joie Joker se précipite à son cou, lui colle un baiser sur la joue et réalisant son emportement il ricane, haussant innocemment ses épaules. Tellement franc, n'est-il pas digne d'un enfant ? Digne de ceux qu'ils voulaient tuer un peu plus tôt ? Capricieux, fringuant, charmeur une heure, détestable la suivante ; il est trop instinctif. Batman retient un sourire, secoue la tête et se lève.

« Je crois que … c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison hein ? » Suppose Joker.

« Oui ; allons-y. »

« Je vais encore devoir rivaliser d'intelligence pour sortir … » Pouffe le criminel tout en passant un bras à celui du chevalier noir. « Arkham c'est un peu comme l'école ! En plus … capitonnée ! »

« Laisse moi quelques jours de sommeil ; si ce n'est pas trop te demander. »

« Trois c'est assez ? »

« Joker ... »

« Bon bon … je verrai ! »

« Si seulement c'était vrai. »

Par derrière, la sortie des artistes a déclaré Joker en riant.

Ils s'éclipsent sans attirer l'attention, un tableau bien suspect, se donnant le bras comme à l'époque où les gentleman parcouraient les rues. La voiture démarre, ils s'éloignent et laisse la scène de crime à d'autres mains que les leurs. Gordon a comprit, il sait que Batman fera ce qu'il faut.

Dans la voiture surpuissante du justicier Joker a parlé longtemps, il a rit, s'est amusé, fatiguant un peu plus son ennemi de toujours et celui-ci a manqué de lui donner une baffe lorsqu'il répéta en boucle « On est bientôt arrivés ? » ; ce à plus de vingt reprises et riant sans arrêt.

Lorsque le silence règne dans l'habitacle, Batman jette un oeil sur son voisin, assoupi. Son front repose sur la vitre et son souffle fin passe doucement entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il en faudrait peu pour le ramener à la réalité et relancer la machine ; alors le justicier ralenti sur la route et profite de ce qui aurait pu être une simple balade un soir dans Gotham …

Dehors des parents regroupés gardent un oeil inquiet sur leur progéniture qui fait la tournée des maisons. On évoque sans doute ce qui s'est passé au centre commercial quelques heures avant mais on inquiète pas les petits trop occupés et les adolescents n'y songent déjà plus. Tout ça s'est bien terminé. Batman se laisse aller dans son siège, soupire doucement. Quelle nuit encore … Il sourit toutefois quand il freine pour laisser passer un groupe qui traverse la rue, si amusés et insouciants … Alfred lui racontera la fête, lui dira que son absence s'est faite remarquer et il trouvera une excuse pour la justifier … comme à chaque fois.

On prend les mêmes et on recommence.

« Hmmm … Tss voilà que je m'endors en voiture maintenant ! » Bougonne le Joker en se massant la nuque.

« C'était plaisant ; recommence donc. »

« Méchant ! »

« Shhht ... »

« Oh oh ? » Lâche le criminel d'un air rieur, un doigt appuyé sur la vitre.

« Quoi ? »

« On dirait que les geeks là ont chassé les petits monstres … tout le monde n'aime donc pas les fêtes ? »

« Ils en ont donné à d'autres il y a moins d'une minutes pourtant. » Batman embraye, s'apprête à redémarrer mais Joker l'arrête d'une main posée sur son poignet.

« Attend attend … Y'a un papier sur leur porte … » Dit-il, plissant les yeux.

« Aux meilleurs costumes seulement. J'ai lu ça … Bel esprit tient. » Grogne l'homme en noir, navré.

« Que c'est … petit et moche ! »

Les enfants se regroupent, regardent leur maigre quête, des femmes aux pâles allures de sorcières les consolent comme elles peuvent. Ils portent tous un chaudron en plastique avec un logo rose dessus, celui d'un foyer pour femmes battues du centre ville. Des gosses auxquels on aura voulu donner un peu de joie, aux habits faits main, moins réalistes que ceux du commerce. Avec les maquillages de leurs mère, piochés dans les trousses de toilettes pour l'occasion. Batman connaît l'endroit, il y a fait un don quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je n'aime pas les gens qui … se croient supérieurs. » Joker passe la langue au coin de sa bouche.

« Tu n'aimes personne ! » Rétorque platement le chevalier noir.

« Non ; mais je traite les gens à égal ! »

« Un point pour toi. »

« Dis voir ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Sortons de la voiture trois minutes. »

« Pardon ? »

« Chéri … joue donc ton rôle et garde un oeil sur le vilain que je suis ! Ce sera … le clou de ta soirée ! »

« … Dix minutes et tu remontes ok ? »

« Promis ! »

« Mouais ... »

Frein à main et ils descendent. Les visages pâlissent rudement à la vue du Joker et les mamans du foyer étreignent leur enfants contre leurs jambes dans tout leur instinct protecteur. Le criminel ricane, réajuste ses vêtements et avance tandis que Batman suit. On se rassure de le voir lui …

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs! » Engage-t-il, poliment.

« Que … qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demande une noire, corpulente mais loin d'en imposer face à lui.

« Oh n'ayez pas si peur ! » Il sourit, désigne son escorte derrière. « On tient bien ma laisse ! »

« Pourquoi t'es là m'sieur ? » Questionne un petit garçon.

« Vois tu … j'ai quelques principes gamin et il se trouve que … vos interlocuteurs ne sont vraiment pas très aimables en cette jolie nuit d'Halloween. » Il sautille, monte deux marches et donne quelques coups sur la porte.

« Mais que compte-t-il faire ? » S'inquiète une quarantenaire, le regard tourné vers la chauve souris.

« Rien de répréhensible. Nous avons un accord. »

« Et vous le croyez ? »

« Non … Mais il n'est pas stupide pour faire pire que ce qu'il a déjà accompli ce soir. »

Le battant s'ouvre sur les deux amateurs de jeux vidéo, fringués à la perfection certes, ils ont du y laisser des billets à se transformer de la sorte. Pour Joker, c'est du plus grand ridicule ! S'il suffisait de ça pour faire peur … lui même est plus craint que tout autre en restant seulement lui.

« Gentlemans ! » Les salue-t-il, le sourire effilé comme un rasoir.

« Le Joker ! » S'étrangle l'un. « Vous … vous ne l'arrêtez pas ? » Cri-t-il en apercevant le justicier plus loin.

« C'est déjà fait, nous faisions seulement un détour. » Précise Batman.

« On dit bonsoir quand on est poli ! Bon sang ces gosses n'ont plus … d'éducation. »

« Bon...soir … Que … vous voulez quoi ? »

« Oh ! C'est la fête et vous ne partagez pas avec les petits c'est … vilain les garçons ! »

« Ben vous avez vu comment ils sont fringués ? »

Le regard du Joker est noir comme l'encre. Il rit, bientôt il est hilare et c'est pétrifiant. Pas plus que le silence qui retombe derrière lorsqu'il se tait et qu'il tire une arme à feu de son dos, celle ci jusque là coincée dans sa ceinture.

« Joker ... » Soupire Batman.

« Oh fais pas le rabat joie ! Et vous hop ! On par-tage et plus vite que ça ! Sinon … je vais devenir très très … désagréable et pensez bien, vous n'aimerez pas du touuuut ! »

« Ok ! Ok va chercher les sacs frangin ! »

« Voyez ! C'est pas si compliqué ... »

Les chaudrons se remplissent rapidement et une fois les différents paquets vides, Joker n'a qu'un mouvement de sa main armée à faire pour obliger les deux radins à retourner chez eux sans demander leur reste. Les enfants sont ravis, leur sourire est immense de joie et de couleur tandis qu'ils exposent fièrement leur butin à leur génitrice. Un peu niais tout ça ...

« Tu vois quand tu veux ... »

« Hm ? » Joker sourit, hausse les épaules. « Je te devais ça, tu aimes trop ces … singes miniatures. »

« Tu en as été un avant, tu sembles l'oublier. » Lui rappelle le chevalier noir, couvant le groupe d'un regard tendre.

« Hm ; possible … autrefois. Et j'étais bien plus mignon ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Une jeune femme les approche, se tordant les mains. Sa couche de maquillage dissimule trop mal un oeil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue, témoins de son propre calvaire, de ce à quoi elle a échappée mais elle ose, parce qu'elle n'a pas encore perdu foi en l'humanité elle fait encore face avec courage.

« Merci … pour eux. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Lui assure Batman avec un léger signe de tête.

« Et … vous aussi ... »

« Bah … il m'a forcé ! » Répond le criminel, fronçant le nez. « Ne pensez pas que c'est par bonté d'âme. »

« Ben voyons. Laissez le dire, et amusez vous bien. »

« Oui, encore merci ! » Elle repart, les laisse entre eux.

« Tu sais quoi Bats' ? »

« Non ... »

« Je déteste les enfants ! »

« Que c'est étonnant venant de toi ... »

Ils se retournent, prêts à rejoindre la voiture mais le Joker est coupé dans son mouvement par une main qui tient sa veste. Il pivote, regarde de haut la petite chose aux joues rebondies et les autres marmots qui la suivent. Ben quoi encore ? Ils veulent un paquet piégé ? Ou un bonbon de sa fabrication ?

« Pou' toi ! » Dit la fillette en lui tendant une sucette à l'emballage rayé jaune et noir.

« Oh ! » Siffle-t-il, la bouche en cœur avant de s'en saisir. « C'est trop … gentil. »

« Merci m'sieur ! »

« Merci m'sieur Joker ! »

Chacun son tour, c'est si stupide et malvenu. Pensent-ils qu'il a agit pour eux ? Même pas ; seulement pour lui même et aussi pour se faire -un peu- pardonner de sa méchante blague envers la chauve souris. Les enfants sont tellement bêtes. Tellement … des simples gosses … et c'est normal en définitive. On ne peut pas tout savoir à cet âge, on ignore trop que si la bête aide aujourd'hui, demain elle peut revenir les étrangler dans leur lit … Ha la la.

« Raah allez filez donc petits monstres et mordez les gens ; vous verrez vous aurez plus de bonbons ! »

« Joker ! » Reproche l'homme en noir, portière ouverte.

« Hi hi hiiii … Zouh ! »

Il rejoint la voiture, y monte sans se retourner et se cale confortablement dans le siège. Avant d'en faire autant le justicier accorde un signe de la main aux petits et à leurs mères ; cela fait il le rejoint, remet le contact.

« Dégoulinant de bons sentiments tout ça ; mais hi hiii … j'ai gagné un bonbon comestible ! »

« Tu es terrible. » Batman démarre, ils reprennent le chemin vers Arkham.

« Rien à faire, c'est pas pour moi le rôle du bon samaritain ! M'enfin, j'aurai fait … un truc moins vilain. »

« Tout aussi tordu que tu sois … tu peux faire des choses correctes. Ce n'est pas incompatible. »

« Si si ! Je fais trop bien le mal ! »

« Tu pourrais changer ça ... »

Le Joker déballe sa sucette, la pose sur sa langue et enfonce le papier d'emballage dans sa poche. Il la suçote un moment, la fait tourner pensivement contre sa joue avant de pivoter un peu sur son siège. Le portail de l'asile se dessine au loin, sous l'éclairage des lampadaires … c'est si habituel. Bientôt il pourra en refaire les plans de mémoire.

« Voilà ... » Lâche Batman, ôtant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Home sweet … home ... » Le sourire est aussi amer que la friandise est sucrée.

« C'est comme ça. »

« Au fait Darling, connais-tu les comptines anglaises ? »

« Plutôt bien oui. Pourquoi ? »

Le criminel prend sa sucette par le bâton, la sort de sa bouche et se lèche les lèvres. Il sourit, naturellement, comme une évidence à tout prendre au second degrés et ses yeux errent dans le vide de la route droit devant eux.

« Il était une fois un homme tordu … ça te parle ? »

« Oui je crois. »

« Je trouve … que ça me ressemble. »

« Un peu. Il ne te manque qu'un chat tordu ... »

« A quoi bon, je t'ai toi. Pas tordu, radicalement droit mais c'est le côté … intéressant de la chose. Pour la maison tordue, elle est juste là Hé hé ! »

« Ils arrivent ... »

« Ah … ouais. L'armée de docteurs et de gardiens et oh surprise ! Gordon … Tu n'as pas un truc gentil à dire ou à faire avant de me quitter ? » Il prend un ton larmoyant, fait la moue. « Tu me manques déjà ! »

« ... »

« Bats' ! C'est donc si … compliqué ? »

« Envers toi oui. Tu ne me donnes pas grande envie d'être sympa. »

« Ha ça … » Il soupire, voit les silhouettes se rapprocher. « Mens moi alors ... »

« Pas question ; ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Mieux vaut un petit mensonge des fois. Hm ? »

« Pfff ... » Il hésite, fait un choix et tant pis. « Trick … or treat ? »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Choisis, et vite. »

« Cette question, Trick bien sûr ! » Répond-il, faisant rouler le bâton de plastique entre ses doigts.

Mais l'objet quitte sa main, Batman lui vole tout bonnement et Joker ouvre des yeux ronds de stupeur. L'homme accroche une main à sa nuque, l'attire et va murmurer à son oreille. La voix est chaude, douce comme sa main qui le retient et le criminel sent son foutu cœur de pierre cogner un coup plus fort. C'est un secret ; une invitation à demi mots, une promesse. Une seule phrase : « La prochaine fois, rejoins moi. »

Une adresse connue d'eux seulement, un rendez vous.

« À très bientôt, trésor ! »

« Ne fais pas de vagues. »

« Oh tu me connais ... »

La porte s'ouvre, on le tire de sa place et on le menotte. Moqueur il tire la langue au directeur des lieux et se retourne une dernière fois sur le justicier qui est sortit, un bras appuyé sur le toit de sa voiture. Le commissaire Gordon s'est approché, il attend pour parler à la chauve souris mais il faudra qu'il prenne son tour, quand le Joker sera loin. Pour l'heure Batman ne lui appartient pas.

« Je ferai seulement un raz-de-marré ! Ha haaa haa haaaaa ! »

Il rit, et tandis qu'on l'embarque sans la moindre délicatesse, que le portail se referme dans son dos son hilarité empoisonne l'air de longues minutes. Le Joker est rentré, les autres n'ont qu'à trembler …

« Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Vous avez une idée ? » Interroge le policier, allumant une clope.

« Non … Au pire, il espère poursuivre la fête cette nuit. »

« Halloween hein ? Je hais cette date à force. » Gordon prend le chemin de l'asile histoire de suivre le déroulement des choses, n'oubliant pas de saluer son vieil ami.

Batman laisse filer un court rire jaune. C'est en effet une journée peu aimée des flics et des hôpitaux ; et l'histoire du jour n'arrangera pas les choses. La mémoire est sélective en matière d'horreur et celle là restera.

L'homme en noir remonte dans sa voiture, fait tourner le bâton de la sucette à moitié terminée entre deux doigts. Il a fait son devoir, c'est bien en somme. En fin de compte … ça s'est terminé au mieux.

Il démarre, rentre chez lui au plus vite et quand il croise le regard d'Alfred dans son sous sol privé, ce dernier l'interroge des yeux. Le milliardaire le salue, croque une dernière fois le bonbon et jette le bâtonnet dans une poubelle.

« Monsieur … Vous aimez les sucreries maintenant ? »

« Dure soirée mon ami. »

« J'ai suivi les informations en direct oui. Il ne change pas décidément. » Soupire doucement le majordome en avisant l'armure abîmée. « Que retenez vous de tout ça ? »

« Bah … C'était juste … une de ses mauvaises blagues. »

« Comme toujours avec cet homme. Ha la la … quel drôle de monde ! »

« Hm … » Batman sourit, retrouve un bonbon coincé on ne sait comment dans un repli de son armure. Il le tend, c'est de mauvais goût mais bon … « Trick or treat Alfred ? »

« … Ce n'est pas drôle monsieur ! »

« Certes … mais ça l'est pour d'autres ... »

« Je vais vous faire une camomille … ce sera plus sage je pense. » Lâche le vieil homme, les yeux au ciel.

« Certainement ! »

Et Batman range ses ailes, Bruce Wayne reprend sa vie …

Le tout est bien bizarre et le justicier se rappelle soudain ; de cette triste histoire :

_Il était un homme tordu_

_Qui a marché un kilomètre tordu_

_Il a trouvé une pièce tordue_

_Sur un échalier tordu;_

_Il a acheté un chat tordu_

_Qui a attrapé une souris tordue_

_Et ils ont vécu ensemble_

_Dans un petite maison tordue ..._


End file.
